Lollipop
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Secuela de "Mientras Dormías". Ichimatsu comienza a aclarar sentimientos. ¿Cuáles serán? [OsoIchi] (Leve KaraIchi)


**Género:** Humor/Romance (?)

 **Pareja:** **O** so **I** chi (Leve **K** ara **I** chi)

 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan)

\- Hablan

 **Nota** : Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ichimatsu.

 **Nota 2:** Secuela de "Mientras Dormías"

 ** _o_** _O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**_

 **Los Personajes de Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Fujio Akatsuka**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

Lollipop

Estúpido Osomatsu niisan. Si creía que estaba disponible para saciar su libido las veinticuatro horas del día, estaba muy equivocado. Tsk. ¿Ahora tampoco me dejaba dormir tranquilo?

La vergüenza se apodero de todo mi ser al recordar esa tarde, en como tampoco puse resistencia a sus acciones, sino más bien reaccione a estas, a su toque.

…No fue mi culpa. Era normal que mi cuerpo reaccionara sin mi consentimiento. ¿Verdad? ─ Murmure por bajo mientras trataba de enterrarme lo más posible entre mis rodillas, en el rincón del living como siempre.

Con mi rostro sumido en mi vergüenza observo a mis hermanos, quienes como siempre se hallaban metidos en sus mundos. Mis ojos se centraron en ese idiota de mi hermano mayor, apreciando como mantenía su vista en el comic que yacía entre sus dedos. ¿Cómo podía estar como si nada, mientras yo no podía olvidarme de todos nuestros encuentros?

Maldición. Sentía que si seguía así, explotaría por dentro. Era mejor no pensar más en ello, o si no mi excitación se reflejaría entre mis pantalones. Quería enterrarme, morirme ahí mismo como la basura que era por acostarme con alguien de mi familia, con mi propio hermano.

Y es que todo había comenzado por haber sido descubierto masturbándome abrazado a las ropas de Karamatsu. Porque así era. Desde siempre he sido una mierda, de la peor calaña. Enamorado de un imposible, de un tipo doloroso pero de buen corazón. Aquel que siempre está preocupado por todos nosotros, pero los idiotas de sus hermanos pasan de todo lo que le sucede, encabezándome.

Claro que mi actuar es una manera de ocultar esto que siento, para que nadie se percate de lo que provoca en mí. Así como me avergonzaba sus arranques de amabilidad para conmigo, no podía estar sin ellos, sin su atención. Él es lo más parecido a una droga, una que sabía que no estaba bien, pero de igual manera le necesitaba para sentirme a gusto en este asqueroso mundo.

Lo peor de todo, es que al comienzo solo era Karamatsu quien me causaba esto, pero desde que Osomatsu-niisan me atrapo con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho en mí pene mientras gemía el nombre de mi otro pariente, todo se volvió un patas para arriba.

Si soy sincero, aún no sé qué siento por él, pero no podía negar lo que provocaba en mi piel, en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

 _"¿Por qué no dejas que tu hermano mayor te eche una mano?"_

Esas fueron las palabras que me arrastraron a la perdición, al pecado que disfrutaba vivir cada vez que Osomatsu andaba caliente, lo cual era casi todos los días. Ambos éramos ninis, los cuales hasta hace poco eran vírgenes. Y como cualquier individuo que viene conociendo recientemente los placeres de la carne, nunca era suficiente.

¿Qué sucede little brother? ─ Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar una voz conocida, al sentir el calor de ese doloroso ser, quien había pasado uno de sus brazos por mis hombros. ¿Es que quería morir?. Sí. Íbamos a morir juntos. Él de la paliza que le daría, y yo de la vergüenza por haber estado tan cerca. ─ ¿Quieres una paleta?

Podía sentir un escalofrió recorriéndome la espalda al percibirle tan cerca, con su rostro a centímetros del mío mientras me mostraba el objeto en cuestión, colocándomelo casi directo en sus labios. Era suficiente. Estaba en mi límite de aguante de Karamatsu.

Un golpe se escuchó de pronto en esa habitación. Y yo con mi respiración agitaba veía el cuerpo de Cacamatsu incrustado en el suelo tras el puñetazo que le di. Solo maldiciones logre soltar ante mis palpitaciones descontroladas, ante el calor que percibía sobre mis pómulos.

¡Era tan vergonzoso sentir esto! ¡Porque no se moría de una buena vez!

Ichimatsu. ¿No crees que te hayas pasado un poco? ─ Con aparente molestia miro a quien se encontraba de pie junto a mí. Como siempre Choromatsu tratando de ser la conciencia de todos, el más maduro de los hermanos. Aún me hallaba avergonzado por la cercanía de Karamatsu, pero creo que logre ocultarla bien tras soltar un chasquido mientras salía de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera.

Déjalo Choromatsu-niisan. Ichimatsu-niisan siempre reacciona así cuando Karamatsu-niisan se acerca mucho a él. ─ Le escuche decir a Todomatsu desde el otro lado de la puerta. Si supiera la verdad de mis actos, no creo que me mirarían de la misma manera. No me gustaría perderles, a ninguno de ellos. Aunque no me gustaba aceptarlo, eran lo único que necesitaba junto con mis amigos los gatos.

Bajando mi rostro sonreí con amargura ante mi gran mentira. No era lo único que quería. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de engañarlos, cuando ni siquiera podía hacerlo conmigo mismo?

Cabizbajo empuñe mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Como me odiaba por ser como era, por mi constante cobardía.

Como lo necesito ahora… ─ Murmure por bajo tras venirse a mi mente la imagen de mi hermano mayor, la que segundos después fue acompañada por la de Mierdamatsu. ─…Soy asqueroso…

 **…**

Con esta amargura en mi interior, subo a nuestra habitación en un intento de calmar mis emociones, de sumergirme en este oscuro lugar que era mi mente, mis recuerdos.

¿Desde cuándo me hice tan de dependiente de ese Osomatsu-niisan?. Él solo me utiliza para saciar su deseo sexual, para bajar la calentura que siempre anda trayendo.

Con mi espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de esta alcoba, sonreí con amargura una vez más. Me había dado cuenta que no éramos tan diferentes, ya que no era muy distinto a lo que yo hacía. Ambos arderíamos en el infierno por nuestros actos, y extrañamente no me arrepentía del todo.

Ichimatsu~ ─ Enterrando la cabeza en medio de mis rodillas, trate de ignorar aquella voz conocida desde el otro lado de la puerta de esta habitación. No quería verle en este momento, no cuando no sabía exactamente que pensar, que sentía por su persona. Si de por sí ya era irritante considerar esas emociones por Cacamatsu, que otro más se agregase a la lista…Era impensable. No podía ser. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Mis cavilares solo causaban que me enterrase más en el sitio en el cual me encontraba, intentando quizás desaparecer, que me tragase el suelo para aparecer en otra dimensión; una en que todos no fuésemos hermanos, en que mis sentimientos no fuesen tan enfermizos. ─ ¿Hermanito…?

Maldición. ¿Es que el idiota no sabía cuándo uno quería estar solo? Siempre era lo mismo con Osomatsu-niisan. Cada vez que algo pasaba conmigo, de alguna forma sentía que él podía leerme perfectamente con solo mirarme desde la distancia. ¿Es que era un libro abierto para él?

De solo pensar aquello, solo lograba avergonzarme más, querer enterrarme vivo para que no viese lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a recibirme como merezco, después de que vengo a ver cómo estás? ─ No deseaba responderle, no sabría cómo hacerlo tampoco. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué esta basura gustaba no solo de Mierdamatsu, sino que era posible que él…? No podía. No quería aceptarlo. ─ ¿Tanto te afecta la cercanía de Karamatsu?

Mi cuerpo se tensó de manera instantánea ante su interrogante, ante la seriedad poco característica de su persona. Como era de esperarse nuevamente lo había hecho. No podía ocultarle nada, y de pronto las ganas de salir corriendo comenzaron a invadir mis pensamientos. Aunque esta vez había una mínima diferencia. En esta ocasión mi amargura no era solamente por el nombrado, sino también por quien accedía a nuestra habitación.

Si lo sabes, ¿porque no me dejas en paz? ─ No quería. En el fondo aunque dijese tales vocablos, no quería estar solo. Le necesitaba a mi lado para olvidar la basura que era, para sentirme peor una vez que acabábamos. Era tan contradictorio, tal como mi ser.

¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres? ─ Me consultó mientras se acercaba lentamente, hasta mirarme de pie en frente mío, aguaitando mis palabras en completo mutismo. El silencio fue mi respuesta por unos segundos, momentos en que levante levemente la mirada para que se encontrase con la suya, apreciando su semblante que no sabía cómo describir. ¿Me estaba dando la opción confesarle mi verdadero sentir?. Lo odiaba por ser así, porque a pesar de todo, seguía ahí. ─…Si así lo quieres…

Prosiguió tras quedarme callado, sin siquiera volver a enfrentar sus ojos. Más cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, mi mano agarro su pantalón sin que me diese cuenta, provocando que voltease a verme, que me sonriese ante esa sinceridad que mi cuerpo parecía tener más que mi personalidad.

Eres un buen chico. ─ Me dijo tras ponerse de cuclillas para quedar a mi altura, revolviendo mi cabello como siempre lo hacía mientras sonreía. Podía percibir mi vergüenza por sus actos, por su cercanía al punto que nuevamente me era imposible enfrentar su mirada. Era igual que con Mierdamatsu, el mismo palpitar descontrolado, el mismo calor embriagando mi pecho. Nuevamente me sumergí en mi pena, en esta amargura al pensar que todo esto no estaba bien. ─ ¿Qué tal un premio? ─ Le escuche decir de pronto, causando que levantase mi vista levemente, para observarle sonreír más animadamente mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Eran unos lollipops, los mismos que siempre andaba trayendo…─ Karamatsu me dijo que te diera uno, antes de marcharse junto con el resto a tomar algo.

No sabía que decir, como reaccionar ante la amabilidad de ese idiota, a pesar que nuevamente le había golpeado. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba igual?

Lo odiaba, y me odiaba a mí mismo por querer sonreír ante tal estupidez.

¿Por qué no lo tomas? ─ No hubo tiempo de respuesta por mi parte, ya que el objeto fue metido a mi boca antes de que pudiese pronunciar algo. Sorprendido por aquel acto observo el semblante de quien se sentaba enfrente, apreciando la molestia que mostraba.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se ponía así? Él sabe de mis sentimientos por ese tonto después de todo. Tampoco creo que era como si le importase, ¿o sí?

Tsk. Otra vez esta incomoda sensación me invadió ante tal pensamiento, por la posibilidad de que él se interesase realmente por mí no solo por el sexo. Negué ante mi estupidez, diciéndome que eso era imposible mientras lamia el dulce que yacía entre mis labios. Eso era tan poco probable, que incluso las vacas volarían antes de que ocurriese.

¿Quién se interesaría por esta basura sin combustible?

Debiste ir con los demás…─ Logre soltar casi en un susurro, para luego posar toda la atención en el caramelo que estaba entre mis dedos, dándole pequeñas lamidas para distraerme aunque sea un poco, para quitarme esta tensión por el constante silencio en el cual caíamos.

No tenía ganas de beber, no tenía dinero para ir al pachinko tampoco. ─ Tras sus vocablos, volví a sumirme en esta tristeza. Estaba en lo correcto. Él no estaba aquí por mí. Solo era una herramienta para esta persona, un objeto con el cual se quitaba el aburrimiento.

¿Por qué de pronto unos enormes deseos de llorar me embargaron?

Ichimatsu ─ Sin muchos ánimos mi vista volvió a buscar la suya, notando como de un segundo a otro se encontraba a solos centímetros de mí. No estaba bien que me sonrojara, no cuando yo sabía lo que era para él. ¿Pero quien le hacía ver eso a mi corazón, a mi cuerpo? Su sola cercanía provocaba un incendio en mí, en toda mi piel. ─ Mírame a mí solamente, ¿de acuerdo? ─ ¿E-Eh? ¿A qué se refería? No entendía que estaba diciendo, que estaba pasando… ─ Soy yo quien te ha hecho gemir pidiendo más, no Karamatsu. Tus ojos solo deben verme a mí. ¿Lo entiendes?

¿Por qué me decía eso? ¿Por qué me veía tan seriamente?

No podía decir nada. No sabía que responder, como reaccionar antes sus vocablos. ¿Cómo debía tomármelos? No quería hacerme ilusiones, no cuando sé que es imposible que él…

Hey hermanito. ─ Aún con este palpitar intenso a la altura de mi pecho, avergonzado volvía a enfrentar la mirada de esta persona, perdiéndome en su sonrisa, la misma que siempre mostraba cada vez que nosotros…─ ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más interesante con estos dulces?

…¿A…A que te refieres? ─ Ahí estaba ese nerviosismo al oír su propuesta. No pude contener el calor que subió rápidamente a mi rostro, a cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Era un pervertido, pero yo no me quedaba atrás al asentir lentamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

Un paso más cerca del infierno. Me dirigía a toda velocidad a ese lugar, sin querer ponerle freno a este automóvil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maldito Osomatsu-niisan por querer hacer este tipo de cosas. Y maldito mi ser también por aceptar, por no negarme a esta situación.

Apenas y lograba lamer la paleta que sostenía esta persona frente a mi boca, a mi lengua la cual daba pequeñas lamidas debido a la vergüenza. Estaba que tiraba la esponja debido a la pena, inclusive estaba por golpear su rostro para ver si quitaba esa sonrisa pervertida. Pero no lo hacía porque parte de mi lo estaba disfrutando, porque soy un maldito masoquista igual de pervertido que este sujeto.

Abre más la boca Ichimatsu ─ Desviando la mirada cumplo con su petición, sintiendo como accedía más el objeto en cuestión, para sacarlo lentamente. De reojo podía apreciar lo mucho que disfrutaba aquello, como se encendía mientras lo metía y sacaba a gusto como si se tratase de su polla. ─ Argh ¡Maldición! Ya no aguanto más.

No hubo tiempo de cuestionamiento alguno, porque de pronto frente a mis ojos comenzó a sacarse los pantalones, seguidos por los calzoncillos, dejando a la vista su erección en todo su esplendor.

¿Le harías el favor a tu necesitado hermanito? ─ Sin poder creer que tan degenerado podía ser este tipo, veo como comienza a pasarse el dulce sabor cereza en ese sitio, con tal parsimonia, con tal sensualidad que provoco que inconscientemente tragase saliva por no poder contener el calor que comenzaba a manifestarse cada vez más intensamente en mi interior. ─ Chúpamela Ichimatsu. Está esperando por ti.

Estaba condenado.

Me gustaba. Su sabor mezclado con el del dulce era delicioso para mis papilas gustativas. Un sabor extraño, pero para mí estaba bien. Si era de esta persona, creo que nada podía disgustarme. Mucho menos cuando puedo apreciar desde esta posición entre sus piernas sus expresiones, lo mucho que disfrutaba cuando lamia su erección, cuando la introducía a mi boca para meterla lo más que podía en esa cavidad.

Era una mirada diferente a la de siempre. Era una expresión que solo yo veía, que me mostraba únicamente a mí. No importaba si era únicamente porque le daba sexo, si solo la apreciaba netamente porque me utilizaba para satisfacerse. Yo quería verlas siempre, perderme en cada uno de sus gestos hasta que se viniese en mi boca.

Por supuesto que eso nunca se lo iba a decir por mi manera de ser, porque prefería caerme de un quinto piso mil veces antes de hacérselo saber directamente. Aun así era débil ante él, ante su sabor y olor, ante todo lo que pudiera ofrecerme o darme.

Le necesitaba. Le quería, le amaba de la misma manera en que amaba a ese idiota de Karamatsu.

Era doblemente asqueroso por estar enamorado de mi misma sangre, de mis dos hermanos mayores.

Más r-rápido Ichimatsu, más profundo… ─ Cumpliendo su petición, introduzco su pene hasta que casi tocaba mi garganta, aguantando las arcadas que aquello provocaba, pero gustoso de su disfrute, de la tensión que comenzaba a manifestarse en su cuerpo. Adentro y afuera, ayudado por mis manos para darle más placer, para abarcar aquello que mis labios y lengua no podían acariciar en estos momentos. ─ H-Ha…sí…así…ya…ya ca…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía aguantar como acariciaba con su lengua una de mis tetillas, la misma cual había sido bañada de antemano con aquel lollipop, tal como lo había hecho antes en su miembro. Era demasiado vergonzoso, placentero para ser real. Quería gemir, soltar estos suspiros que deseaban emerger de mi interior, pero no podía correr riesgo de ser descubiertos, no cuando podía llegar alguien en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mierda, como para expresar esto por alguien prohibido?

¿Se siente bien? ─ Me susurro mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, quedando nuestros labios a centímetros del contrario, con nuestras miradas perdidas en el placer, en el calor que aumentaba con cada segundo en esta habitación. Desviando la mirada, con mis pómulos encendidos por la pena murmure que no, que dejase de hacer preguntas estúpidas, ganándome una sonrisa de su parte. Él sabía que mentía, me conocía demasiado bien como para engañarle, pero no iba a aceptarlo tan abiertamente, no podía por más que quisiera. ─ Pues aquí abajo dice todo lo contrario…

A un tope de soportar la vergüenza, iba a mandarlo a volar de un golpe, pero cuando sus dedos rodearon mi longitud, lo único que logro salir de mi fue un gemido, el cual trate de reprimir enseguida con mis manos cubriendo mi boca, causando que quien estaba sobre mí soltase una carcajada por mi reacción.

¡En verdad quería golpearle!

Pupupu. Eres demasiado lindo hermanito. ─ Imbécil. Era un grandísimo idiota, al cual después de a acabar le daría un golpe en el rostro para borrarle esa cara de desvergonzado. ─ Te daría una buena mamada, pero quiero metértelo rápido. ¿Puedo?

Maldito. ¿En verdad esperaba que le diera permiso cada vez que intimábamos? ¿Por qué no lo hacía y ya? ¿Es que no sabe lo mucho que me cuesta decir que si?. Maldición. Ahora que lo veo directamente a los ojos nuevamente, puedo apreciar a través de estos que si lo sabe, que solo le gustaba ponerme en aprietos. Era retorcido, tanto o más que yo.

Más no le complací del todo, ya que solamente asentí lentamente mientras volvía a escapar de su atenta mirada, de sus expresiones al verme en este estado. No le daría ese placer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡No! ¡Esto no era lo que creía que pasaría!

¿Por qué me encontraba en cuatro, sintiendo como aquel pegajoso dulce era esparcido una vez más por mi cuerpo? Pero esta vez por todo mi trasero, por fuera de ese diminuto lugar que tanto él había profanado.

¡¿Qué diablos pasaba por la mente de este pervertido?! ¡Era peor que yo sin duda alguna!

No pude contener mis gemidos por más tiempo, estos espasmos que daba involuntariamente mi cuerpo cuando comenzaba a introducir uno de sus dedos. Mis brazos cedieron ante mis sentires, ante la gravedad por sus caricias, dejando mi rostro apoyado en el suelo al igual que mis rodillas, babeando inconscientemente del placer, del pequeño dolor que se sentía al percibir como dos más le hacían compañía en ese diminuto agujero.

Quería más, lo necesitaba, le añoraba por completo. Sus dedos no eran suficientes, su lengua lamiendo cada parte del dulce que había sido esparcido por ese sitio ya no me llenaba. Lo deseaba a él, a su polla llenándome.

M-Métemela ya…─ Otra vez estaba jugando conmigo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que estaba impaciente? ¿No era él quien quería metérmela rápidamente?. ─ ¡Métemela o lo hare yo mismo!

Esa no sería mala idea, pero quiero hacerlo en esta posición. Apreciar como tu lindo traserito devora mi pene hasta pedir clemencia. ─ Dijo el muy desvergonzado. ─ Otro día podrás montarme hermanito.

Tsk. Ni en sus sueños. Desde esa posición sería mucho más vergonzoso.

De pronto el aire se escapó por completo de mis pulmones al sentirle adentrarse lentamente, logrando sacar de mi garganta un quejido lamentoso lleno de necesidad, de ganas porque se apurase. Ahí estaba esa sensación de llenado, como si mi cuerpo hubiese nacido para estar conectado de esa manera con esta persona. Se sentía magnifico, al punto de no saber cómo describirlo en su totalidad.

Te sientes tan caliente, tan estrecho Ichimatsu, que siento que si me muevo me vendré enseguida…─ El tono de su voz me mostraba que no mentía, la tirantes con la que había hablado me lo decía. Y podía decir que no era el único en ese plan, ya que yo estaba de igual manera. Pero no quería venirme aún. Deseaba aguantar lo más que pudiese, aun cuando Osomatsu-niisan comenzaba a moverse lentamente, provocando que mis gemidos junto con sus gruñidos inundasen la habitación.

Me encantaba sentirle así, escuchar su acelerada respiración, el sonido que hacía nuestros cuerpos al chocar, los ruidos que escapaban por nuestros labios. No me importaba ser una basura en estos momentos, no cuando podía ser embestido de esta manera por la polla de mi hermano mayor, no cuando nos conectábamos tan íntimamente de esta manera. No cuando podía imaginar que estos momentos eran más que simple deseo, de desahogo sexual.

Sentirle recargarse levemente mientras repartía besos en mi espalda, el calor que expresaba nuestros cuerpos al punto de mezclarse nuestros sudores. Era indescriptible lo mucho que le necesitaba, que lo deseaba, que le amaba. Y aunque no podía decirlo directamente, lograba hacerlo a través de las reacciones que causaba en mi piel, con mi boca diciendo su nombre una y otra vez mientras seguía moviéndose en mi interior cada vez más profundo, provocando que mi mente se desconectase por segundos de tanto placer.

O-Osomatsu…n-nisan…─ Logre repetir su nombre por enésima vez a estas alturas. Estaba por venirme, y no conseguía decírselo. Él estaba por las mismas, podía percibirlo, así mismo como estaba seguro que sabía que yo estaba en las mismas condiciones. Por eso busque sus labios con desesperación mientras sus arremetidas pasaban de ser descontroladas, a pausadas queriendo prolongar esta conexión, esta entrega.

Con su cuerpo sobre el mío, con mis piernas abrazadas a sus caderas sin querer dejarle ir recibí su descarga. Un último gemido sincronizado inundo esta alcoba mientras explotábamos de placer, causando que nuestras mentes se desconectasen por unos segundos debido al orgasmo, a esta entrega que nos había arrebatado el poco aire que lograba llegar a nuestros pulmones. Era deliciosa esta sensación, estar bajo su cuerpo de esta forma. No había manera de que escapase de estas emociones, no cuando las tenía tan marcadas en todo mí ser.

Estaba tan sumido en estas sensaciones, en lo que esta persona significaba para mi vida, que no fue hasta ese momento que vi una figura en el umbral de la puerta, observándonos en silencio, con una expresión que no sabía cómo describir.

Aquello no podía ser. Esto debía ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar inmediatamente para así tranquilizar mi corazón viendo a Karamatsu dormir junto a mí como tantas noches, y no frente a nosotros sin poder sacar vocablo alguno de sus labios.

Pero no. Por mucho que quisiera que fuera así, esto no era un mal sueño, y no podía estar más aterrado por eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **C** ontinuara **...**?

Hola mis queridos lectores. Espero fuese de su agrado esta secuela que con mucho cariño escribir para ustedes, a mi amor hacía esta pareja. Como lograron darse cuenta, fue dejado en ¿Continuara?. Asi es. Este tendría una secuela más con un poco de KaraIchi también (Que es mi otro OTP en este anime), y depende de ustedes la rapidez con la que salga.

Verán. Es que he notado que muchos leen y pocos comentan. Y no lo digo solo por este fandom, ya que últimamente está ocurriendo en muchos. Asique he decido que si este One-shot tiene más comentarios que el primer capítulo de mi fic SasuHina "The Only One", inmediatamente comenzare a escribir la secuela de este, y si no es así, pues seguiré con el segundo capítulo del fic de esa otra pareja.

¿Se entiende? Si no es así, no duden en consultarme n.n

Ustedes saben que con los comentarios los autores sabemos si la historia está siendo de su agrado, y nada cuesta escribirlos ¿verdad?

Gracias por leer, por darse el tiempo de dejar un comentario si es así.

Kisses

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


End file.
